Kuroinu: A Templar's Rebellion
by unforgiven9
Summary: Eostia, subjugated by a ruthless mercenary. Women are now forced into a life of slavery; and Men rule as tyrannical and sexual predators over the weak, All hope seemed lost... Until the arrival of a mysterious Knight from a land and time from long. Will he join Vault's ranks and be a part of the Black Dogs.. Or will be something more? Something greater than himself?


**_A Rift_**

* * *

 _John's diary_

 _Training today was a pain, Peter really just wants to break us rather than 'train' us, I mean we already proved our skill to Grandmaster Saul; why even bother with repetitive drills of basic exercises, laps and whatever could be going on in that Teutonic kraut's head. Don't get me wrong, I still have respect for the man, and he's like a father to David and would always ready his own life for the sake of his friends. Regardless it's always been annoying to me following a former bartender's orders, He he he wouldn't it be nice to follow a sexy mademoiselle instead? Even if it means breaking us to our limits, but one thing John Castaniel knows is that no lady has ever managed to break from my charms. Speaking of which out with the negatives and back to my daily dose of snooping for beauties, this week…._

* * *

After a grueling day of intense training recruits and veterans alike of the Templar Order were all exhausted, Master Templar Peter von Weiss was known, aside from his constant care and respect of knights under his command; for his intense methods of training. This has earned him both the respect and scorn of his fellow knights.

Among these knights was one of Peter's longtime friends and brother-in-arms, John Castaniel, John's a young Frenchman born from a wealthy business tycoon in France. Handsome, courteous, sophisticated to women; smartass, a bit of arrogance, irritating, but still a brother to men. He is both a high class gentleman with a charm no woman has ever resisted and a puckish juvenile delinquent living a life of hedonistic mirth.

"What a day…"  
"Hey, John!"

John turns and meets up with his good friend, Elias Crisostomo, a man who's loyal to a fault.

"Ah Elias, I was just about to-"  
"Heard you got beat up badly during training exercises"  
"Haha very funny"  
"But no seriously I was just about to head over to the mess hall to eat lunch and just saw you passing by, so I thought I'd treat you"  
"Hehe next to being treated by girls, being treated by friends is always the best. Thanks friend"  
"No problem"  
"Why is it has no girl ever bother asking you out?"  
" _You_ always ask _them_ out first"  
"Oh right… Sorry"  
"It's ok I'm not even good with women like you anyway"  
"Indeed women are complicated at times; It's all about being _courteous_ , women mostly prefer a man who _understands and listens to them_ , and not treat them like _slaves_ using only for _pleasure_ , like in marriage, you may be a king but never forget your Queen."

* * *

Eostia has been driven into complete chaos since The Black Dogs mercenary band subjugated it to their rule, aligning themselves with vile orcs, imps, goblins, werewolves and other dark creatures from the badlands up north. The Dark elf Queen Origa Discordia and her right hand Chloe are now reduced to simple sex slaves, and Origa's castle has been taken over by the leader of the Black Dogs, Vault.  
The Seven Shield alliance, lead by the goddess reborn, Celestine Lucross suffered the same fate, and now the land is govern by a Sex Empire, an Empire where men rule supreme and women are subjected into mindless and atrocious acts of Sexual depravity, what was little of those loyal to the Dark Queen and The Alliance put up a little rebellion in order to save their lords, but none were successful and in time the opposition was soon to be toppled. In a forest a skirmish was underway with the Black Dogs and their Orc allies were about to size victory, many dark elven women were captured and brought back to the cities to be forced into a life of sexual servitude. The resistance was losing, only a miracle would save them. And sometimes miracles often come in the smallest things, like a single grain of sand can tip the scale to the other side, Eostia needed a savior to free them from Vault's tyranny, they needed a hero.

* * *

" _Merde_ I forgot my badge"  
"Your badge?"  
"Yeah it's the badge that holds my weapon holder on my back, without it I can't carry my battleax."  
"Ahh"  
"I must've dropped it somewhere, you go on ahead I'll find the thing and join you at the mess hall"  
"Right, see you later John!"

John goes back to the training room, he's thinking he must've dropped the badge when he climbed the wall as part of Peter's obstacle course, the wall in question had several tiny ledges fitting for a person's finger to insert; in order to complete the challenge, the runner must climb the wall without the use of any form of material to climb it, only their bare hands and to make even more tedious, Peter instructed some knights to be on the top and willingly drop rocks on the climbers as these will train them to traverse a structure in the absence of ladders and rope, specifically during the middle of a siege.

"Now where is this that thing? Ah there it-"

He spots his small golden badge on the floor… And next to it, an ominous dark void, like a tear between the fabrics of time and space.

"What in the?"

John slowly approaches the void as if someone was calling him; he ultimately resists its lure and picks up his badge. But then as he was about to leave, something from the void emerged all too sudden and grabbed John.

" _Sacrebleu!_ Someone! Help me!"

He screams but his screams were in vain as he's pulled into the void and the darkness dispersed, vanished without a trace.

* * *

Back in Eostia victory for the orcs seemed certain, 2 female dark elves take cover deep into the trees, hoping to wait out the enemy and run for their lives, but it was too late, the orcs have found and forced them to surrender… By tearing their armor and clothes apart and raping them, the women were in no condition to fight as the orcs surround their prizes, all the elves can do is to muster whatever willpower they have left and endure the life of being a sex slave to these monsters and barbarians.

Unbeknownst to them, a stranger has entered into foreign lands with no explanation of how he ended up in this new, chaotic world.

* * *

"Ow! Ugh where am I? This… does not look like home base… "

John stood up carefully examining his surroundings after being pulled into the void; his head was spinning from the ordeal but quickly recovers.

"Where the hell am I?"

As the lost Frenchman continues to wonder just how he came across this strange land, screams and moans of sexual ecstasy reached his ear, he could tell the difference between making love and rape and this was definitely not the former. He buttons his badge back to his armor and fastens his battleax behind his back and went off to investigate.

He arrives to such a foul sight as 3 huge orcs continue to rape the 2 fallen elves, giving them no sort of rest whatsoever, and just endless rape without end.

" _Connard!_ Monsters! By the will of the Father! I WILL SLAY YOU FOUL BEAST!"

John screams as he charges at the orcs, as 2 of them were busy violating one of the women John pulls a throwing knife from his belt and throws it, gouging out one of the orc's eye, forcing him to pull himself and his erected rod out of the woman. His enraged fellow orc tossed the Dark elf aside, just before he could reach climax and grabs his blade. John takes his battleax and strikes the orc in its forehead with the butt of his weapon; the other orc took notice of this and grabs John from behind. John head-butts the orc but to no avail, instead John takes one of his knives and stabs the orc in the leg, the orc breaks his hold and John knocks him down by pressing the knife deeper into the orc's leg. John charges at the previous orc with a swing of his axe, the orc moves in and battles John; but then John side steps as the orc prepares a thrust attack with its sword, dodging the monsters blow; John kicks the orc down to the ground and raises his axe and crushes the orc's head, killing it. Meanwhile the 2nd orc recovers the knife that was plunged deep into its leg and growls at John, before it could do anything else; John throws another knife into its open mouth causing the orc to choke in its own dark blood and it fell dead. The 3rd and final orc, the one John attacked first was enraged to the point of going to a full frenzy, wielding two handed bastard sword; it attacks John, who blocks most of its attack, the orc overpowers the Frenchman to the ground as the orc closes in on John. John blocks the two-handed blade from cutting him in two as the beast growls at him both in rage and in agony, it was then John realized that his throwing knife is still embedded in its eye; John realizing the opportunity frees his left hand, takes the knife and stabs the orc's last good eye. The orc writhes in pain as its now fully blinded, John gets back up and wipes the orc's drooling saliva from his face.

"Disgusting creature! I will have your head for this!"  
"No please! Y-You are very strong human!"  
"So you can talk!"  
"Please spare my life and I will have you rewarded by Vault!"  
"Vault? Who the _enfer_ is Vault?"  
"He is our king of our new Sex Empire-"  
"Sex Empire?! Oh! Now I get it, you think you can rule over women and violate them as you please?! I don't think so!"  
"No! Have Mercy milord!"  
"For the unforgivable act of rape, I sentence you to die!"  
"No!"

John takes his axe by his side and swings it, decapitating his foe. He then kicks the severed head of the beast up high and kicks it heading towards a tree, finally he throws a knife and impales the head of the orc through a tree, making his mark in this new world.

"DEUS VULT, INFIDEL!"

The young knight then inspects the two elven ladies, their eyes blank from being broken by those barbarians. No amount of healing or prayer can save them. All John can do is pay their final respects and grant them a proper burial, as he takes one of the elves' arms when suddenly the elf grabs a hold of John, a look of fear on her eyes.

"NO! NO MORE! PLEASE!"

John can see the despair in her eyes; as if all hope was choked out of her while one of the orcs was choking and raping her earlier.

"Hey! Hey calm down, _Mademoiselle_. I am not here to hurt you."  
"Oh great, getting raped by orcs was horrid enough and now this! What now human? I supposed you want to fuck me as well right?!"  
"Rape?! _Sacrebleu!_ I would never commit such a sinful act! It's against my code"  
"Shut up! You humans are all the same! Even that bastard who took the country from the Elven goddess"  
"You mean Vault?"  
"Yeah, ack!"

John took notice of the woman's swelling dark elven body, beautiful, exotic but no was not the time for appreciating the female body; for he notices the woman is in deep pain and was in death's door.

"Oh no… You're hurt"  
"You think?! Argh!"  
"Here let me help you ease your pain…"  
"No! Let go of me you human!"

John gently places his palms on the woman's body, not in lust but in a merciful way as he prays a silent prayer of healing to ease the elf's pain.

"There, I won't be able to save your life I'm afraid, but the least I can do is easing your suffering"  
"T-Thank you… Why did you saved me? I am an elf, you are a human"  
" _Absurdité_ , A gentleman must always care for a lady- wait you said you're an elf?"  
"You must be stupider than I thought"  
"No, it's just I am not from this place, Where exactly am I?"  
"Eostia, near the border of Feoh"  
"Eostia, ok got it (I must've ended up in a fantasy world written by a demented madman's mind)"  
"I'm dying… I can feel it now…"  
"Calm yourself… Just rest, it'll all be over…"  
"Human if I can make a final request before I die…"  
"What is it?"  
"My Band and I were to rescue our Queen Lady Origa Discordia and her right hand Chloe, they were being held in a cage being sent to Ur for the latest sex party. As you can see we have failed, please human… As a dying wish, please save them"  
"Very well, a gentleman never rebukes the request of someone in their dying breath…"  
"Thank you…"

The Dark elf passes away peacefully, knowing that someone will try and save her Queen, but what really got to her before she died, was the compassion and courteous nature of a human male, even granting her a peaceful death; This must've been the very first (and last time) she has seen a human commit such virtue. John carefully rests the elf's head and says a silent prayer in respect.

After laying them to rest In the cold dirt, John picks up his axe, recovers his throwing knives from the orcs and prepares his own crusade in this strange land against the oppressive rule of the Black Dogs.

"Vault…. I'm coming for you..."

He marches forward with the names Origa Discordia and Chloe being his only guide


End file.
